


Experiment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth learns to appreciate experimentation in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 November 2006  
> Word Count: 215  
> Prompt: November 2006, picture prompt of spices/teas  
> Summary: Elizabeth learns to appreciate experimentation in her life.  
> Warnings: Long-term, loving lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it!!!  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, Alex Kingston, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

"Tell me why we're here again, Kerry?"

She rolls her eyes at me and snorts. "Were you not paying attention when I told Abby where we'd be?"

Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking. "I guess I was paying more attention to the goodbyes hugs the children were lavishing on me." Okay, that's not exactly a lie either.

"I'm low on spices," she explains patiently, like she's teaching one of the children something important. "On the first Saturday of every month, I come down to this market and replenish my stocks. And each time, I get a new spice or tea to test out over the next month to see whether it'll be added to my cupboard or not."

"And you need me here why?" I ask softly, smiling at her when she leans back against me for a moment. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close. Oh, maybe this is why…

"I need you here because I want to know what you like, what you're willing to experiment with," comes her equally soft reply. "Like you took a chance on me."

I can't help the broad, dopey grin I know is spreading across my face. Am I really such a romantic sap? Only around this woman I adore so much…


End file.
